Great Minds Fantasize Alike
by Prisoner of Sorrow
Summary: Harry starts to have dreams about a certain person.... meanwhile finding rather interesting notes addressed to him.Do they mean what he thinks?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter….. TT

My spelling may be bad……oo

_Gods, she had never seemed more gorgeous than she did at this very moment. Her golden mix of blonde and brunette hued hair shielded him from the troubling world that constantly caused him to worry. Her skillful lips covered his bare body in sweet tantalizing torture. The shy unconfident self-doubting bookworm of a girl had vanished. In her place hovered over him was a sexy seductive temptress, his temptress to be more precise. He had little time to process thoughts as he felt her shift atop him and connect her lips to his, intentionally grounding herself against his already unimaginably hard arousal._

_Her lips slowly ushered his to part open. Once open he felt her tongue flick itself into his mouth, prodding his to life. He tried not to make a sound at the amazing sensation of having her tongue explore his mouth. The room she had selected for their nightly escapade stood generally close to Professor Mc Gonagall's personal study. Even the smallest of sounds were sure to make way to her ears through the rather thin walls. She had claimed that having him there would make tonight more memorable, dangerous, and hell lot more exciting. Knowing his luck she would probably interrupt them._

_It was hard not to make a sound as Hermione's lips left his and traveled to the crook of his neck, a warm wet trail trailing behind her addictive lips. She breathed a mist of warm air into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, making the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end. He listened attentively with the last bit of concentration he had as she whispered sensually dirty non-Hermione-ish things she wished to do to him before the night was over. He loved when she was the dominant partner; it always brought out the true aggressiveness he knew she possessed. It was moments like this that he was glad that he knew 'all' of Hermione Granger._

_He tried to find her russet eyes, but she refused to return his gaze. Instead she busied herself with 'more important' matters. He felt her lower herself on his rock hard cock. Slowly she took him in before sitting herself fully atop his lap. She hissed quietly as the pain of losing her innocence receded. Pushing herself up, she quickly slammed back down, then sat up as straight as she could, drawing a loud groan from Harry while taking him in deeper and deeper. _

"_Ah God, Hermione…" Harry managed to choke out._

"_Harry………," she breathed, "Harry, I'm so close……ah HARRY……… HARRY!"_

"HARRY!"

Harry bolted upright and was met by Ron's concerned face. He quickly grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and placed them on his face, noticing the sweat that covered his face in the process.

"Hey there mate, you alright?" 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," Harry replied, his voice a bit unsteady. He was hoping Ron wouldn't notice.

"Well you were moaning real loud in your sleep? Nightmare?"

"Uh yeah, a real bad one," Harry quickly lied, smiling to reassure his friend.

"Kay, night Harry, sweet dreams," Ron answered before disappearing under his blanket, his snores already beginning to become apparent.

"Yeah……" Harry murmured," hopefully not too sweet……."


	2. Back to reality

**I'll try to make the next chapter better. This one was a bit of a filler while I think more about the actual plot.**

The next morning was odd to say the least. The jarring image of Hermione naked above him pleasuring him as well as herself kept replaying itself in his mind. He had had sex dreams before, some good, some disappointing, but none involving Hermione Granger, especially no dreams as pleasurable or life-like as the one he had had last night. Come to think of it Hermione rarely appeared in his dreams let alone even attempted to seduce him in them. Whenever she had emerged in his dreams she always played a minor role in the plot of his dreams, not the '_major'_ role. But try as he might his brain kept reliving the delicious moments he had had with Hermione as if their time together were an award winning movie screening in his mind, his subconscious self seated in the front row- enjoying the show with an unspeakable joy.

Though the thing that really puzzled him (or rather through him for a loop) was: why? Why had he had the dream? Oh why, oh why had he had that unbelievably sensually stimulating dream? He was with Ginny, Ginny Weasly, the supposedly most tempting girl at Hogwarts. Sure, she satisfied him, not as much as he requested, but she did what she could. For some inexplicable reason she was always absent whenever he needed to relieve himself of sexual tension. She was always busy with other matters of which she could not say or explain or even mention to him…….. _'…..Suspicious…..'_

Even breakfast was strange. He had never noticed that eating without Hermione was quite……quiet…. He sat with Ron eating, very silently he might add. He had half the mind to interrupt Ron from his unbelievable mass of food consumption and to scold him as well as to tell him to chew, but he decided against it. God, what if she choked though, or vomited, or……or…..…he didn't even want to think of what could happen, especially when he was in the line of fire. He was about to scold Ron when a thought occurred to him. What if Ron got mad and decided to eat him to let out his aggression? Harry decided not to dwell on the frightful thought for long.

Then as soon as he thought he had rid himself of all his thoughts of sex, Hermione, and most importantly sex with Hermione, they arose back up again along with a certain male organ of his, with a vengeance. He was very grateful of the excessive bagginess of his cloak.

"Good morning boys," he could hear her lovely harmonic voice rather close to his face, even to the point where he could feel the delectable warmth of her breath on the side of his face. With a quick kiss to his cheek he saw her appear on the opposite side of the breakfast table. He wanted to over look the fact that she had also kissed Ron on the cheek when announcing her morning greeting, but couldn't. It was just a friendly kiss, nothing more, nothing less. _'……Pity……..'_

"Morning," he heard Ron manage to say in between the enormous bites of his breakfast. Harry gave a similar greeting as well.

"Well…….how are my two golden boys today?"

She was in a very good mood, Harry had noted, a very bubbly un-Hermione-ish mood. Something was amiss. Hermione peppy? Something was definitely amiss. And as soon as he had come to that conclusion, he was deeply interested to exactly why. Why was she so cheerful? Sure Hermione was always happy, but it was a content happiness, not a show the whole world happiness. Yep, something is definitely amiss. However before he could even ask the reason why, another did but in a different choice of words.

"What's up with the bubbly attitude, you got shagged last night or what, Hermione?"

Then again Ron was never good with words.

Hermione was apparently too absorbed in what had happened to her yesterday to notice the crude questioning she had just received. Instead she looked at the two men, and Harry could have sworn he saw her eyes gleam as if she were reliving a wonderful memory before she averted her attention back to them, a glimmer still present in her cinnamon orbs.

"Let's just say something like that happened…." Hermione answered confidently.

Harry was about to voice his opinion about her reply, not quite sure whether to state his false statement of happiness for her or the true unnerving crestfallen attitude he had towards someone shagging her; except, he hadn't gotten the choice to voice either one of them, because she was already talking once again.

"Ron, what time is it?"

"It's…..," Ron fumbled with trying to fold the sleeve of his cloak to see his watch, " Its…….eight….fort..y…three."

"Its eight forty three," he repeated once more, this time with conviction. It was a muggle watch with three hands and one could note that it was quite hard to decipher its strange _'inscriptions of time' _or at least for Ron. _'Note to self: buy digital watch'_

Harry was a bit puzzled. Why did she need the time? Hermione never really worried about what time it was. She was a usually a live in the moment kind of person. It was even a known fact that Hermione Jane Granger refused to purchase a watch and certainly did not hold one in her possession, but then why did she want to know what time it was. His brows furrowed unconsciously.

"God, I'm late…." He head Hermione mutter. "I'll have to see you guys later."

Even though she was late-which was a phenomenon he had never witnessed- she didn't seem mad. She seemed only a bit fazed, but more glad than upset……very…….interesting…..

"Wait Hermione aren't you going to our first class?" Ron asked as she gathered her belongings together. She was in quite a rush it seemed, not once meeting her friends in the eye.

"I'll try to be there," was her quick reply and again with another quick kiss to the cheek to both of her boys she was gone in the blink of an eye. In a way of speaking she was _…….Gone With the Wind…….._

"Something's up….." Harry commented quietly to himself, "Hermione never tries to get to class, she's always just……… there."

**I'll try to make my updates more consistant.**


	3. A HArsh Reality

Sorry it's been a long time; this chapter's a tad short because it's what I salvaged when my computer broke down. But never fear ideas are already swimming in my mind for the next chapter.

**A HARSH REALITY**

Harry had never realized how a dull a day without Hermione Granger could be. It was amazing! Amazingly boring….. that is. It took quite an effort to hear and comprehend words as Ron babbled on about Quidditch for what was it now…..Harry sneaked a peek at the clock…..ah forty straight minutes. Sure he liked the sport as much as the next chap, but it was clear that he wasn't obsessed with it like some people….his eyes fell on Ron.

It was only the fourth class of the day and yet the day just seemed to drag on unmercessly. The day seemed to be an unending tormenting limbo he was trapped in with absolutely no chance of escaping. But then again maybe he was exaggerating just a bit. It was raining cats and dogs outside, he was in Snape's potion's class, and worst of all Hermione had yet to be seen since breakfast. Could the day possibly get any worse?

He…… had….. to ask?

The door shot open and two shadows appeared thorough it, their laughter quieting as they entered the room. Harry immediately recognized the first shadow as Hermione. There wasn't a chance in the world he could mistake her. He could recognize her anywhere. The second however, threw him for a loop. Draco Malfoy? Dracoy Malfoy was coming into the room with Hermione, his arm around her waist mind you. When had Hermione let their arch nemesis keep his arm around her, let alone even touch her? Didn't she hate him with a passion? Harry thought the feeling was mutual between those two. And yet he saw Draco's long muscled arm lazily hang on Hermione's waist. Had he missed something?

"Ah Draco Malfoy!" Snape's excited voice rang about the room, that was until his eyes landed upon Hermione and the attachment she had to Draco, "and ….Ms……...Ms. Granger." His voice suddenly dripped with disdain. "So nice of you to finally join us Ms. Granger," his voice practically screamed sarcasm, "…. although your noisy entrance……" he gave a reproving look, "…fifty points from Gryfindor." He smiled smugly. He was interrupted almost instantly.

"I wouldn't do that Professor, Hermione Granger, here escorted me to your class, and that in itself requires a reward say….oh I don't know…seventy points to Gryfindor…." Draco grinned triumphantly at Snape, knowing he had cornered him. Harry had never seen Snape more surprised. The look on his face was priceless; however he quickly composed himself, and his normal every day scowl returned. Within the last three years Draco's voice had changed significantly taking on a smooth authoritive tone, slick with something someone could describe as a lovable easygoing-ness. Draco didn't have to look away from Hermione to know that the majority of the girls from the class were already staring at him with much interest. After all his voice wasn't the only thing that had developed.

Harry, on the other hand, was beyond puzzled. Snape acting like an ass, he could comprehend perfectly, but Malfoy's behavior…….. That was a complete mystery. Why was he being so……so…..uggh! He couldn't even find a word to describe it. Though the question that jarred him the most, by far was the way he held an arm around Hermione's waist. He was pretty sure that went noticed by everyone else in the class yet he was the only one who seemed a bit worked up about it. What happened to enemies actually….oh I don't know…..hating each other?

"Fifty points back to Gryfindor," Snape muttered darkly before turning his back to the class to write on the board.

The sound of Snape's scrapings on the board were meant to draw his attention and yet……..it didn't. His eyes remained glued to Hermione and Draco as they settled themselves in the back table of the room. He watched as Draco drew Hermione's chair for her to sit-even though it was a gesture normally considered to be polite. It made Harry feel uneasy. As if things couldn't get worse he saw Hermione accept his gentlemen-like gesture with a giggle and then yank him down to sit next to her. She wasn't being shy. She wasn't being nervous. She wasn't even paying attention in class. She wasn't being……herself. Perhaps she was under the Imperious Curse? His stomach lurched as he saw her whisper something into Malfoy's ear as if they had been friends forever.

As soon as the dismissing bell tolled Harry made a beeline for Hermione. He couldn't explain the urge to want to be near her, to hear her voice specifically directed towards him. His path seemed obstructed though. Each time he tried to get close to the door more students would cram to get through. Once he wrenched himself from the crowd and made his way around the corner in the direction of Hermione's next class, he felt his jaw fall and his eyes dilate.

There stood his Hermione and Draco Malfoy, their lips firmly locked.

----

"Hey, you going to finish that, Harry?"

It was lunch. A normally exciting time of the day where Ron, Hermione, and Harry would talk, occasionally laugh, and just tell each other things about their day that seemed interesting. Though, today Harry felt sluggish and tired. Suddenly the day didn't seem very exciting, and its prospects didn't seem very appealing. Suddenly he felt withdrawn and alone, despite the hundreds of students surrounding him. Harry looked up to face Ron, his cheeks inflated due to the large amount of food in his mouth. Normally the scene would make Harry laugh and he would make some kind of humorous joke where in turn Ron would laugh, end up spitting up his food as he tried to resist laughing. Hermione would scold them, and then they would all laugh. Just today…….today was different. Something felt…… ….different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Take it," Harry pushed his plate towards Ron.

For a moment Harry actually considered asking Ron for advice about his mixed feelings towards Hermione. She was practically his sister. Sisters weren't meant to _'entertain' _you in your dreams. He was about to ask until he felt weight settle into his lap. Naturally it was Ginny, her naturally perky self giggling and laughing like a happy young school girl. She was only…… what a year and a half younger than him, but she might as well be hundreds when it came down to maturity. Hermione always seemed the oldest in those years. She leaned in to give him a kiss, and for a split second Harry thought of pulling away, but of course suspicions would arise. He let her kiss him, if only for a second. Nevertheless, that second seemed unusually long for some odd reason.

It was then that he heard a familiar noise, scratch that, an uplifting resonance. Her voice, that voice of an angel….. could be heard very clearly. It started to get louder. Harry turned his head towards the dining hall corridor's doors and he felt that uneasy sensation in his chest rise again. He strained to get a better view of Hermione. From what he saw she was walking in with Draco, hand in hand, and then settling at the table that was farthest from the other tables in the back of the room. He couldn't help but notice that they had seated themselves in the outcasts table, the table where students who had friends from other houses that hated each other would hang around. Only people who didn't fit in their own house would sit there.

Hermione belonged. He knew she did. Maybe she didn't know…..

"Sexy little vixen ain't she?"

Harry was immediately brought back from his reverie. He started at Semus curiously. Did he just say what he thought he said? Maybe his ears were deceiving just as his mind was. Hermione….a vixen…..he thought the two words weren't ever to be associated together, lest you feel the wrath of Hermione Granger. However, perhaps what Semus said was true………..

_**Look forward to the next update.**_ _**Feedback and ideas welcome.**_


	4. ReVaLaTiONs PART I

_**4**__**th**__** chap…..**_

_**Another update**_** folks. My work has been a little……stupid…..but it was because I had other things clogging up my mind. I got rid of them and now you have my full attention. So here we go:**

**I don't anything but the plot.**

**REVALATIONS PART I**

"Hey George, I can't believe they still have it here!"

"You're kidding me!"

"I know. I thought they would have gotten rid of this book years ago." Fred took a rather large book away from the shelf and started to go towards a library table. He knew he and George weren't allowed back in the school after the whole fireworks fiasco in fifth year, but they had come back for their book and of course to pay a visit to their favorite brunette friend who just happened to have all of Harry Potter's attention.

"Gryfindor's Gags" George read aloud as Fred set the book on the table. This book brought back many memories. They had pranked so many people using this book; it'd be too hard to count. George watched as Fred read the book silently to himself and laughed occasionally as he turned a couple pages, but then another book stole his attention. He found another book lying at the other end of the table were they were sitting at. Human curiosity got the best of him and he leaned over to retrieve it.

He studied it closely. It seemed to be a seventh year's potions book. He opened the hardbound cover and spied Harry's name in the right corner. He was about to put it back in its place, when an idea struck.

"Hey Fred, come look at this."

Fred obeyed and looked at the book. He saw a mischievous smile spread across George's face, though he couldn't figure out the mischief. What was George seeing that he was not?

"This is Harry's book," George stated as if it were a joke.

"It is……….." Fred answered trying to follow George's statement.

George burst out laughing. "Don't you get it?"

Fred shook his head.

George's laughter died down a bit before he said, "This IS Harry's book, meaning he will have to come back for it tonight for his study session with Hermione," Fred nodded his head hesitantly, "What if we were to slip a little …..sensuous maybe even a kinky note in there before he finds his book," a small grin began to form on Fred's face, "And what if we were to sign the note with Hermione's name?"

Fred's grin flourished into a full blown smirk.

----- ------- ------

The day passed by slowly as usual for Harry, though his favorite part of the day was drawing near and he was excited- his study time with Hermione. That time was usually the most enjoyable time of the day for many reasons. One he was able to spend time with her alone, her attention only for him, well him and the book in front of her. Two, he was able to really get a good look at the goddess without having to provide an excuse. And three he was able to talk to Hermione one on one, a thing he treasured. He had noticed as they had gotten older more men wished to talk with _"The Hermione Granger". _They thought it was amazing to talk to a real heroine who had defeated a great evil. Plus they all thought she had a body to die for and wanted to get into her pants.

She was—is amazing. Harry had figured that recently and the more time he spent with her, the more he thought she was amazing. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost forgot to pack his bag to go to the library. He quickly put his books in his bag, making sure he had each one.

"Transfiguration Book, Herbology Book, and……and….." Harry looked around confused, "……where did my Potions Book go?"

Harry looked around for his book. After a while it was safe to say that it wasn't in his dorm. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully, trying to think where he had last left his book.

"Must be at the library," he finally decided.

----- ----- -----

It wasn't hard for Harry to find his book in the library, the library being rather small. When picking up his book to take it to the normal table where he and Hermione usually studied, a piece of parchment fell from inside the heavy book. Harry picked it up tentatively.

What would a piece of parchment been doing in his book? It couldn't be a note because he rarely took notes in class; he relied on Hermione for that. Then what was it?

'_Should I read it?'_

The question kept on swimming in his mind. It was after all his book the note fell out of. That gave him the right to read the note, right? He hoped so as he opened the note, though as soon as he opened it, his eyes widened.

**Harry,**

**You are beyond cruel, denying me the pleasure you know I deserve from you. I can't even describe the feeling you give me. You make me so hot, so wet for you, that you couldn't even begin to imagine. I want to fuck you so hard Harry Potter, so hard that you won't want to fuck anyone else, but me. I want you beside me, with me, inside me. I want to feel you. I want you, Harry.**

**Hermione**

Harry remained frozen, mouth ajar, where he stood for several moments before he heard Hermione's voice behind him.

"Whatcha got there, Harry?"

Harry nearly screamed, but restrained himself. The girl er—woman sure knew how to sneak up on a guy. Hermione reached for the note, but thankfully since Harry was at least a head taller than her, he held it above her head. He folded it up, and despite Hermione's protests, stuck it in his back pocket away from her reach, saying it was a private matter.

"Whatever, Harry," Hermione murmured softly, "let's just start studying. I want to be finished early tonight."

**I know it's short, but at least it's something. The next chapter will be better, I promise.**


	5. Revalations EnD: sEcREtS

Here it is.

* * *

5th chap

* * *

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione for more than a second it seemed. Every time she flipped a page, he would raise his eyes to her as if she were calling his name. Every time she tucked a stray hair of her golden brunette hair behind her ear, he smiled. Every time she bit her lip in concentration as she read, he stifled the urge to go sooth the abused lip with his tongue. He both loved his study time with Hermione and hated it simultaneously. He loved being around her when it was just him and her. However, he hated it because he wanted to kiss her senseless at every little thing she did.

"Hey Harry, can you pass me that paper next to your arm?"

"Sure."

When he passed her the paper, his hand unintentionally brushed against hers, and she dropped the paper from the contact. Harry reached down and snagged the paper before placing it next to her. He heard her mumble a small apology, though her voice was a little shaky. He tried to glance at her face, but she kept her head down facing her book. Was that a tint of pink brushing against her cheeks? With a newfound confidence Harry looked at Hermione.

Minutes passed in silence and Harry wasn't sure what to do to break the stillness. This was virtually the only time he got to have with alone with Hermione and he wanted to talk to her. However the thing he really wanted to talk about was Draco. Why would she pick him? Maybe he wasn't good enough or maybe Draco was better than him. He was going to ask, just how was he going to ask without being so blunt?

"So……Hermione how've you been?"

Hermione looked at him a brow raised curiously. Her look questioned his question.

"Fine……."

"Right……right," Harry sucked in a breath and rapidly tapped his index fingers on the table. With one final tap he exhaled deeply. Then an idea struck.

"Hey Hermione, I got my eye on this girl, but I'm not sure how to approach her. Any advice?"

Harry could have sworn he heard Hermione gasp. He watched as Hermione blinked and regained her composure. He grinned widely.

'_Bingo….'_

"Well you should tell her Harry, that'd be my first tip. Treat her kindly and show her you care. More than likely she well accept your feelings and like you back."

Harry pretended to ponder her answer and then sighed.

"So…..how did Draco approach you?"

Her surprise was evident.

"How did you find out?"

Harry grew a little agitated. She was hiding something from him as he had suspected. He felt slightly betrayed and with his anger his reply came out rougher than he had intended.

"I saw you two making out behind a corner."

"You spied on me?"

Now she was angry. Her anger towards him even roused more anger out of him. How dare she try to turn this on him. She was the friend who had betrayed their trust, not him.

"No but do you always go around making out in public like some kind of who—"

**SLAP!**

Her hand came in contact with his cheek with a loud slap. After Harry recuperated from her harsh hit, he looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her chest was heaving, and she looked as if she were about to commit murder.

"Don't you dare speak to me again Harry Potter."

------ ------ ------

Days had passed and Harry couldn't feel any more miserable. Now the whole 'keep your anger in check' speech from Dumbledore suddenly made more sense. He had tried to talk to her but every time she just shut him out and every time he saw her, Draco was not far behind. Since that day his dreams about Hermione had become more consistent and definitely more enjoyable er…..more graphic. It was driving him absolutely mad. So when he discovered another note from the vixen herself in the common room in front of all the other students, it was hard not to get worked up about it.

**It read:**

_Harry,_

_Lord, you make me so angry but at the same time………you make me feel other… things……. Why can't you stop being such a git and let me have you. I'm not going to wait forever._

_Hermione _

He was so in shock that he didn't notice the Weasely twins behind him trying to hide their laughter.

------ ------ ------

Harry brought the covers to his chin and shut his eyes tightly. Why couldn't he get Hermione out of his mind? He looked up at the ceiling. It had been a week and a half since their fight. He hadn't seen much of her. During classes she didn't so much as spare a passing glance while the whole time he kept a watch out of the corner of his eye for her the entire time. She talked to Ron more and apparently the Weasely twins more. He wondered when they had arrived but dismissed the thought, after all they couldn't be stirring up that much trouble. She always had Draco around her so much that even the Slytherins were beginning to accept her. This had to stop.

Whipping the sheets off him he put on some long black pajama pants and a grey shirt and made his way to Hermione's dorm. It was times like these he was glad she had her own dorm. Within minutes he was in front of her dorm. He knocked on her door a couple times. When an answer didn't come he decided to knock on the door a little louder. He was about to knock even louder when he heard footsteps. He turned his head towards the footstep's origin and the beginnings of a professor's shadow could be seen. He panicked, but before he could react he felt an arm tug at his shirt collar and in a split second he found himself pinned to the wall of Hermione's dorm by said owner of the room.

The door was shut, the inside of the room was dimly lit and steam freely flew out of the dorm's bathroom door. Hermione had just come out of the shower, Harry had noted. One hand held her towel securely around her bosom and the other kept Harry in place against her wall. Harry was torn between panicking about the professor nearby and ravishing Hermione on the spot.

Hermione looked at him intensely. Her eyes, by themselves told him to keep quiet.

"Miss Granger, are you ok in there?" Professor Mc Gonagall's voice could be heard through the door.

For a moment Hermione's eyes wandered to her door.

"I'm perfectly fine Professor."

'_Yes……you……are'_

Harry eyed her from head to toe. She was fresh out of the shower in that Harry could still see small droplets slide in small streams from her hair down the long creamy column of her neck all the way to the luscious amount of skin that disappeared under her red towel. Harry wished his tongue could follow the trail, hell he wished he was the towel. Her hair, wet and dripping, fell gently on her shoulders and framed her delicate face. Her eyes were bright and intense. Her lips curled in an annoyed expression. How he wished he could have those lips atop his.

Funny……the desire to have Ginny…….had never been this strong……

"Really Miss Granger? I heard noises…"

Harry moved to give an answer but was silenced when Hermione stuck her knee in between his legs bringing them even closer. She gave him a reprimanding look and Harry kept quiet. How come he had never noticed how hot she was when she took charge?

"It was only me getting out of the shower, Professor. I pulled another all nighter study session. My apologies."

Hermione wasn't kidding when she said all nighter, Harry looked at a clock and gathered that it was two in the morning. She had showered so late?

"Alright, Miss Granger. Have a good night and try to get some rest."

It wasn't until Mc Gonagall's footsteps finally faded away did Hermione release Harry from her hold. He didn't know whether to be relieved or be disappointed. She looked at him with a glare that cut him deep.

"So what do you want, Harry, to call me more names or try to get me in trouble? Let me guess, you want both."

'_I only want you'_

Harry searched for something witty to say, to possibly counter her assumption but at the same time apologize. Her current lack of clothes, however, proved very distracting.

"Hermione, could you…." He mentioned to her towel then looked to her dresser.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She muttered a quick 'fine' and went to her dresser. Harry saw her pull out some pajama shorts, a tad short in his opinion, and a red camisole. She had her back to him, but he was still aroused by the very sight of her. He was expecting her to go back into her bathroom to dress, but like the rest of the night, she continued to surprise him.

When he saw her towel drop, he thought he was in another one of his fantasies. Though he knew it wasn't when he saw her clad in a black braw and panties. In his fantasies if her towel dropped, she would be bare. She put her shorts on a little slow, he thought, and her camisole without any haste, even in a bit of a seductive manner.

Was she teasing him?

If she was, she was sure as hell succeeding.

Once fully clothed she faced him. She pinned her hair up in a messy bun, some strands of her golden chestnut hair fell gracefully to frame her alluring face.

"So Harry…..you never answered my question. And judging by the look in your eyes, sex is not an option. Ginny may not be my best friend, but I refuse to sleep with a guy who has a girlfriend."

Harry grinned widely. "I didn't know sex was an option….."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Why did you come here, Harry?"

Harry stood his ground; fists clenched, and in his aroused state he managed to put on a serious face.

"I came to apologize," his serious tone even surprised himself.

Hermione looked down and clicked her tongue as if she was expecting that as his answer. She walked past Harry and sat on her bed. It was impossible to miss the scent of cherry that sneaked its way to his nose when she passed him. When she tapped the side of her bed to tell him to join her, Harry felt nervous but sat down beside her.

"Look Harry, I—"

"I was mad Hermione……… you know I have a bad temper. I say things I don't mean when I'm mad. If you give me the chance I can make it up to you, I promise. I'll do anything if you could just forgive me."

"Relax Harry. I was just going to say that I know how you get when you're mad and I was going to let this slide this one time. After all, Draco gave me a bit of insight to what happens when you get a 'Potter' mad and it actually made sense," Hermione shrugged her shoulders and shook her head as if she were shaking off the matter.

Harry blinked. "So……I'm…forgiven?"

Hermione smiled that smile that somehow always seemed to brighten his day. Oh, how he had missed that smile and she nodded slowly reassuring him.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, but his breath hitched when he felt Hermione place her hand on his knee. She rubbed it soothingly. He looked at her face for an answer, but her eyes were distant.

"It would be hard to stay mad at you for a long time," she looked at him at smiled again and gave his knee an affectionate squeeze, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

For a moment Harry didn't answer. The lamplight of her room did wonders to highlight her tanned her skin, outlining the contours of her neck and torso. Her smile seemed to shine even brighter. Harry's mouth was ajar. All he wished was to lay her down and—

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

Harry averted his attention back to her face.

"Yea. And Hermione……I don't know what I'd do without you."

Harry sensed their conversation was done so he got up and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back…… to my dorm…." Harry replied hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head resolutely.

"Nope. You have no stealth. I'm surprised you even managed to sneak your way to my room. I'm not going to risk you getting caught."

Hermione whipped her legs onto her bed and lied down on her large bed. She spread her white comforter open, inviting him to join her.

Harry gulped dryly.

"Alright."

He hesitantly got under the covers with Hermione. She faced him and smiled brightly. She was so close that even he could smell the mint of her breath. She giggled at his uneasiness. While he had her alone Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Hermione, why are you with Draco?"

Hermione laughed quietly and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not with him, Harry."

Harry felt as if an invisible weight had been lifted, but he was still curious.

"Then why were you kissing him?"

Hermione looked as if she was wondering how to word her reply.

"He's more of a……… safety net, just as I am to him. I know if no guy wants to be with me, he'll always will want to be with me. Just as he knows that if no girl wants to be with him, I'll be by his side."

"When did this happen?"

Hermione licked her lips.

"This summer…. After both his parents died, he was appointed stay at my house by the ministry. At first we didn't get along, "Harry listened attentively. " One day when a bunch of girls were making fun of me, he……he stood up for me and then we began to get along. We became good friends. He knows some of my secrets and I know some of his."

Harry didn't even know Hermione had secrets.

"But when did the kissing start?"

Hermione grinned embarrassingly and a pretty scarlet spread across her cheeks.

"Harry, it's too embarrassing to say."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. He liked the sound of her gasp as he brought them closer together. He enveloped her body in his. He looked deep into her eyes and saw amber orbs questioning him. He smiled to reassure her.

"You can trust me with anything Hermione. I won't laugh, promise."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I have my eyes on a guy," Harry's smile faltered a bit, "and I told Draco who it was. He asked me if I knew how to kiss a guy properly. I told him no. After all, I didn't count Krum's kisses. They were all rushed and had no feeling. I bet he'd be happy kissing Ron instead of me."

Harry laughed and his laughter vibrated from him to her. Hermione faintly wondered when he had acquired such a powerful body.

"Anyways……I told him that the guy I like has kissed girls before and they were much prettier than me, meaning they had probably had more experience than me. Him, kissing them means, he has expectations from a kiss. I want to exceed those expectations. So Draco agreed to show me how to kiss the right way, if I remained his friend when we got back to school. He's a nice guy, but I have no romantic feelings for him."

Harry nodded understanding, but a question still remained.

"You guys didn't……."

"Have sex?"

Harry nodded, blushing.

"First of all Harry, a woman's virginity is a private matter."

Harry looked down embarrassed.

"And secondly……….no we didn't."

Harry immediately perked up.

Hermione yawned sleepily.

One more question still bugged Harry.

"Who is this guy you like?"

Hermione grinned and looked straight in his eyes. She moved closer to him, not once removing eye contact.

"It's a secret………"

* * *

**Here it is. I promise some Harry/Hermione action will happen.**


	6. First Step

**My updates are…..rare….but they will happen. But it would be nice if I get I don't know…..more than 3 reviews a chapter. I'm kind of getting the feeling that no one really wants to know what's going to happen next. If so I could stop this story completely and try another story line.**

**Here's the sixth chapter.**

* * *

**6th chapter**

**

* * *

**

Harry woke to the dull sunlight peeking out of Hermione's dorm window. Harry blinked a few times before yawning deeply. He was surprised when he realized that he hadn't had another one of his haunting dreams about Hermione when he woke up, well…….more like relieved. He didn't want to scare Hermione off if certain parts of his anatomy couldn't handle being close to her. Though, he was still surprised to wake up to the intoxicating smell of Hermione's hair. He didn't panic when he realized he was in her bed, her hand atop his as he held her. He merely smiled. This was exactly where he wanted to be. It was Saturday so he knew he didn't need to wake her. With that in mind he was about to go back to sleep when the sexiest sound sneaked past his ears.

"…ahhh….…mmm….ah, god...faster."

Harry's eyes immediately opened. It was a whisper, but it shook him as if it were a yell.

He could feel a shiver run through her. Her head fell perfectly into the crook of his neck as she let out a low moan. The noise excited Harry. Was Hermione having a sex dream?

"…mmm….stop teasing me…."

Harry looked at her face. Her yes were tightly shut, her brows narrowed as if she were trying to reach the unreachable. A faint tint of pink dusted her cheeks. Clenched teeth could be seen through her slightly ajar mouth and her breath came in quick short pants.

'_She is having a sex dream, but about who?'_

"God, Harry…ah….…..harder!"

Harry's jaw fell open. She was dreaming about him! Like that!

That was all it took to set him off. He was hoping she couldn't feel him through his pajama bottoms. With one final shudder he felt her relax against his body. He heard her give a satisfied sigh and his blood sizzled. What was he going to do? She was sure to wake up any moment. If she found him in her bed would she get mad?

He didn't have time to process his thoughts because Hermione had already turned to face him, golden orbs darkened with passion. He could honestly drown in those chocolate pools. She looked at him curiously and his breath quickened. She studied his face and suddenly he became self-conscious. Her eyes went from his, to his lips, and then slowly back to his eyes. He began to back away but stilled when her hand came to stroke his cheek. She caressed his cheek lovingly and tilted her head to the side as if questioning his behavior. The silence was thick, too unnerving.

"Had a nice dream, Hermione?"

She licked her lips.

"Nothing short of pleasant."

Her voice was silky and elusive, an incredibly sensual sound to Harry. Hermione's hand ventured down to Harry's lips. She traced them with her finger. Her brows furrowed as if she were trying to solve a problem.

"Harry, I need to check something."

"Yea?"

"Mm-hmm."

Harry was about to question what it was when Hermione pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened before closing, reveling in the softness of Hermione's lips. He felt many emotions, though shock overrode them all. He gasped and she took advantage of his opened mouth. When her tongue hit his he couldn't resist the groan that escaped his mouth into hers. He heard her give a pleasurable whimper and he kissed her back with equal ardor. At some point she wound up atop him, her hips resting tightly against his. The kiss alone had aroused him; but the friction of their hips drove him wild.

When the need for air became urgent Harry felt Hermione break away from their kiss. She broke away and sat tall on his lap. The sight of her on top of him fueled his desire. She must have felt him harden because her eyes shut and her breath quickened. Harry wanted nothing more to bury himself in her warmth. It was then that he decided he wasn't going to be scared of what he felt for her. He was going to be the Harry that was in her dreams, the one that was confident and so sure of himself.

"Wow… Harry"

Again Harry found himself staring into Hermione's eyes. This time they seemed to be even more intense. Then he saw them take on a guilty look. Her face went from pleasured to scared and ashamed. Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it.

"I'm so sorry Harry…" and in an instant she was off him. He was about to respond but she was already gathering herself up and leaving. In a few seconds time she was out of the room. Harry fell against her bed and sighed.

'_So much for being her dream Harry………'_

----- ----- -----

When Harry had finally cleared out of Hermione's dorm it was close to noon. Not feeling up to go to lunch he headed toward his dorm to take a shower.

The hot water felt good on his body, though he could think of a certain woman who better on him. He continued to bathe, but Hermione kept floating back to his mind.

'_God, the look she had when she had been kissing me, then the look when she fled the room. What have I done?'_

It wasn't until Harry was tying his shoes that he remembered he still had Ginny. He sighed. She would cause a problem. He'd need to get rid of her fast if he wanted to get with Hermione. Besides he couldn't even remember the last time he and Ginny had even talked in their six month relationship. All she seemed to want to do with him was go out and hang on his arm in public- to be seen with the 'Boy Who lived'. After getting dressed Harry left to go get some air, but everywhere he went he still couldn't get Hermione out of his mind.

----- ----- -----

"It's not like you had sex with the man or anything, Hermione."

"If that's so then why do I still feel like such a whore, Draco?"

Draco sat down next to his friend and embraced her tightly. He could tell she needed it. Once he felt her relax he let go. Cupping her chin with his hand he made her meet him eye to eye. He stared at her and flashed a genuine smile.

"Look sweetie, it wasn't only you. He could've stopped, but he didn't. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"That…..Harry doesn't get enough from Ginny….?"

"Ok now you're just being smart-alecky, Ms. Granger." Draco smile widened.

Hermione grinned back trying to seem as if the whole ordeal hadn't affected her much. How wrong she was. Instead it hit home pretty hard. She wondered why she had had such an erotic dream about Harry so suddenly and so out of the blue. She recalled having them in fifth year but they had ceased at the end of that same year. Why had they come back all of a sudden?

Hermione sighed as Draco plopped down on a chair near the couch she was sitting on. They were currently in the library, though not people were there. That was usually how it was. They would hang out together in the library and just….talk. They would talk and Hermione would love it. Draco was the only person she could really talk to other than Harry; and since her relationship with Harry was becoming very confusing, Draco seemed to be the only reasonable person to talk to.

Rain fell hard against the window. The pitter patter of droplets outside calmed her nerves a bit. Rain had always soothed her as a child. It still had the same calming effect to this day. She stared out the window and tried to forget what happened, but oddly she didn't want to forget it. She actually liked the memory.

"On the bright side Herms, we can think of potential relationships for you."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and gave a smirk. "Why now?"

Draco smirked back knowingly. "Because……according to your story, you are able to please a man. I distinctively remember you saying you could feel Harry's……" Draco coughed loudly and immediately became quiet as a first year student passed by.

The sudden intrusion caused Hermione to laugh.

Draco gave a curious confused expression. His mouth fell slightly open and his eyes looked straight forward, distant.

"You said you felt his……"

Hermione nodded uneasily.

Draco smirked.

"How did it feel. Big? Thick?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and gave a look of surprise.

"Draco…….What kind of ques—"

"It was huge and you loved it. I knew it!"

"Draco!"

"Hah! You didn't deny it!"

Hermione covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"I swear…… you are the only person I know that would ever discuss with me the size of Harry Potter's penis…."

Draco laughed lightly and gave her a toothy grin.

"Yeah, cause your friends would never and your mom……."

Hermione exhaled and looked out the rainy window.

"God forbid she ever does……"

After Draco finished laughing he turned back to Hermione.

"Alright, how about now I throw out some potential relationships and you give me your opinion."

Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Alright….definitely not Ron…..he's too much of a git…..how about one of the Weasel twins?"

"The Weasely Twins?"

Draco threw his hand in the air and shook his head.

"Weasel Weasely, barely a difference."

Hermione sighed.

"Neither, I could never handle either one of them. They are too crazy for me."

Draco nodded understanding. "How 'bout Neville."

Hermione laughed uneasily. "I know this sounds horrible, but sometimes I want to feel as if the guy wants me, not just me wanting him."

Draco scratched the back of his head and his lips thinned in concentration.

"So you want to feel dominated?"

Hermione blushed. "Sometimes…..and I know Neville can't give that to me."

Draco smile widely. "Fair enough, naughty girl. Dean?"

Hermione looked up and sucked in a breath, as if contemplating her answer. "Actually he doesn't seem that bad….."

Draco hunched over to meet Hermione's gaze. "See, now we're getting somewhere. Now if you were to find yourself a girlfriend……."

Hermione's head snapped back to Draco, shock evident on her face. Draco seemed to not have noticed because he went on explaining.

"Alright Ginny would be the first pick as far as looks go…..though I wouldn't keep her in the long run. Then again, I bet she's a firecracker in bed, but I'm sure you'd probably catch some kind of disease from her.…Luna would be good as well. She's kind and beautiful, not to mention she'd probably appreciate you more. Like she would buy you dinner first then probably breakfast after, whereas Ginny would probably leave right after you two were done."

Hermione was shocked all through Draco's suggestions. She didn't find girls attractive like that. Finally picking up on Hermione's expression Draco decided to stop recommending other girls.

"Just a thought, love. They'd probably say yes if you asked them."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yes I can see it now. 'Want to have sex?' – 'Of course Hermione, I'd thought you'd never ask'"

Draco raised a brow at her and wagged a finger at her.

"Hey you'd be surprised at how far your sex appeal could get you, Ms. Granger. You seem to have a lot if you haven't noticed, my love."

----- ----- -----

Harry stopped walking around the grounds after the 12th time before the rain had started. The thought of Hermione on top him still didn't seem to want evacuate from his mind. It continued to remain there, taunting him of what he could have. When he reached the castle he had made a decision. He was fortunate to run into Ginny on the way as well.

----- ----- -----

Hermione and Draco sat in silence in the library, relaxing, Hermione resting her head on Draco's shoulder. However that silence was quickly broken when the sound of an angry woman's voice filled the air.

"HOW DARE YOU DUMP ME, HARY POTTER?!?!?!

* * *

**There it is-more will follow. Sorry, I realized I'm not that good with updates, but I will try harder.**


	7. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Ok I'm sick of all the bitching I'm getting from reviewers. It seems that for every 2 good reviews I get someone who absolutely hates my story. If you hate it so much: DON'T READ IT! **

**Easy as that. For the people who are positive and criticize me without bitching at me, thank you. You are awesome. I'm going to try to wrap up the story quick.**


	8. Final Chapter

**To be honest I've kinda lost interest in the Harry Hermione pairing. To me, they are an amazingly perfect pair that should have happened in the series. However they seem too perfect and that, to me doesn't sound so exciting, like they don't have a lot of flare. Recently I have taken a liking to Hermione and Draco pairings. They seem to have more spark/angst and look a little easier to put excitement in to because the couple seems so unlikely and dangerous.**

**I still favor Harry and Hermione pairings, but I think I will try to make a story with a Hermione and Draco pairing. Besides, this story was kinda dragging on. Instead of killing it or abandoning it, I decided to just finish it. It's not the best, but I honestly just wanted to finish the story.**

**This is my second attempt at a lemon. I think I am getting better, but I still see room for improvement.**

* * *

**LAST CHAPETER-- --**

A week had passed and word had easily spread that Harry and Ginny had broken up, more specifically Harry breaking up with Ginny. In that week Harry had managed to get closer to Hermione. In a way, things had reverted back to when they were friends in previous years- when things weren't that complicated. Harry still couldn't get the image of Hermione kissing him out of his mind, but he didn't dare bring it up. He was happy at the moment, and felt selfish when he realized he wanted more from her.

But he was sick of having all these erotic dreams about Hermione, practically night after night. Sure they were pleasurable, but it was quickly getting annoying having to wash your sheets every other morning. The dreams were becoming overwhelming and he wanted to know why they wouldn't go away. He figured they had something to do with his mind, not just his heart. Currently, he was on his way to Dumbledore's office. He was going to get to the bottom of the matter.

Stepping into Dumbledore's office already made him feel a bit better. He was sure the old man had the solution to his problems. He cleared his throat to get the headmaster's attention.

Professor Dumbledore raised his head and a weak smile twisted his lips.

"Harry, good to see you. You said you were having problems regarding dreams."

Harry nodded and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes, Professor. I can't get rid of……..some dreams…."

Dumbledore grinned, picking up on Harry's hint.

"They will pass. A young man's fantasies sometimes get the better of him, but he always gets the better of them in the long run. No worries."

Harry shook his head. He wanted to explain the complete situation, but didn't want to sound like some horny teenager who just wanted sex from his unbelievably hot best friend. How could he word this carefully?

"But Professor, I've um…..heard the woman of my fantasies……fantasize about me in her sleep as well. Don't you think that is too much of a coincidence?"

Dumbledore put his hands together and brought them to his face in a professional manner. He looked at Harry straight in the eye.

"Miss Granger dreams about you too, you say. Well this makes it more interesting….."

Harry was about to reply when he realized Dumbledore had said Hermione. He hadn't told him about Hermione. How did the old man know? Harry gave a confused look and the old wizard chuckled.

"It was easy to figure out Harry. After all great minds do think alike. It only makes sense that great minds would fantasize alike as well."

Harry remained quiet. He had been figured out; he wasn't sure what to say.

"You remember how Voldemort could evade your mind and transfer you his emotions and thoughts."

Harry nodded.

"Well you inherited quite a bit of Voldemort's powers from both your scar and the final battle. Perhaps transferring thoughts was one of them. You agree with me when I say you have the strongest connection with Miss Granger, correct?"

"Of course."

No hesitation was heard in Harry's answer.

"Then it only seems logical that the dreams you are receiving are not only generated by your desires but also by her own. Just the same, her dreams must also be influenced by you."

It took a while to sink in but Harry understood. The part about Hermione desiring him was the hardest to understand though. He already knew his feelings. He loved her. There wasn't a doubt about it. But what she felt…..was it love or only lust. He wasn't sure.

Now he knew what he wanted to know. It was time to put the knowledge to good use.

"Thank you for the insight, Headmaster. Good-bye."

-- -- --

-- -- --

Hermione was walking through the corridors trying to kill time. Her feet and her mind wandered. She knew it was wrong to feel glad that Harry had broken up with Ginny, but she did. She was also glad that Harry and she had gotten back to being best friends, but nowadays she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Her dreams had gotten unbelievingly worse. It was as if someone were tapping into her mind, feeding her desires and making her dreams more pleasurable. After each dream the need to have Harry near intensified.

Now, the need to have him near was at an all time high.

She didn't know what to do with herself. She sighed deeply. She knew she'd have to settle for just friendship.

She was about to round a corner when she was roughly pressed into the corridor shadows by a strong force. She was about to retaliate when she felt a pair of warm lips descend on hers. They were soft yet rough enough to show her how much she was wanted. They felt oddly familiar.

By the way her offender towered over her and its powerful build surrounded her; she could tell her offender was a man. She knew she was supposed to fight back, to resist the temptation, but it felt too good to fight.

Her hands connected behind his neck as his arms joined at her waist bringing them closer.

Her captor was rough and passionate, a wonderfully arousing combination. As their tongues collided she felt his hand come and fondle her breast. Adding pressure she broke away from their kiss and let out a soft moan when his mouth traveled to her neck. She pulled him ever closer. She couldn't resist running a hand through his silky hair. She knew she had to be quiet but she couldn't contain the moan that passed when he sucked at her pulse point.

She desperately wished she knew who he was.

Pulling his head back to hers she kissed him again, wanting to feel his tongue in her mouth once more. He pressed her harder into the wall and her legs wound themselves around his waist instinctively. She could feel him through his pants. Knowing she affected him drove her desire. She couldn't deny the heat pooling between her legs.

He broke away from her and pressed his forehead to hers. Even if his eyes were open she still wouldn't be able to figure out who he was. She could feel his breath on her lips as he panted. It was warm and inviting. She wanted to kiss him again, but restrained herself. She had to know who he was.

"Wow……Hermione."

She knew that voice. He was copying her words.

His eyes opened and she was met with glowing emerald.

"Harry….."

He smirked and placed a kiss on her cheek, affirming her accusation.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Where are you?"

Both Hermione and Harry immediately separated when they heard Professor Mc Gonagall's voice. They made themselves presentable before Professor Mc Gonagall reached them.

"Mr. Potter, you are needed at the Quidditch pitch. It seems a couple of third year seekers wish to train, but they requested you to help them. Do you mind?"

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to tame it a bit from his _'earlier activities'_. He would have never guessed Hermione like playing with his hair.

He didn't know if he really wanted to go. After all he wanted to finish what he and Hermione had started. Harry fastened his school cloak around him, hiding the slight bulge that resided in his black slacks. She had left him in quite a bad situation.

He turned to Hermione. Her eyes shone brightly. Her eyes encouraged him to go. He gave her a smile, one that she graciously returned. He could tell she understood.

Turning back to Mc Gonagall he grinned.

"No problem Professor."

-- -- --

-- -- --

When Harry was done helping out those boys at the Quidditch Pitch it was safe to say he was exhausted. As soon as he got to his dorm he showered and put on his usual sleeping attire (long black soft fabric pants and a loose white shirt). After getting dressed he felt refreshed but unsatisfied.

He still couldn't forget his time with Hermione earlier that day. Flying around all day and a cold shower still couldn't distract him from her. He was elated that his feelings for Hermione were mutual and after slipping on his shirt he wished to show her how much he felt for her yet again.

-- -- --

-- -- --

Hermione had just finished taking her routine nightly warm bath. She felt relaxed and lazy. As she stepped out of her tub she grabbed her towel, but couldn't resist taking a peek at herself in the mirror. She grinned. A sexy shapely woman grinned back at her as she stared at her reflection. She quickly got dressed in her bathroom, but discovered she had forgotten to lay out a pair of panties.

She shrugged, and pulled her pajama shorts over her center. She wasn't expecting anyone anyway. She finally slipped on a loose shirt. She never fancied wearing bras to sleep. They only seemed to put strain on her bosom while she slept and she would wake up in pain. She wrung and brushed her hair. Shaking her head her hair fell in smooth shiny silky strings.

Once satisfied she opened her bathroom door and stepped into her room. A single lamp lit the room. She carelessly threw her towel on a nearby chair and sat on her bed. She set her alarm and then turned off her lamp. Settling herself in bed, she noticed the bed to feel different. She had a rather big bed and the mattress weight seemed to be distributed differently.

That's when she felt it. She was then instantly pinned to her bed, her wrists being held up next to her head. A mouth descended upon hers stifling her reflexive scream. She knew it'd be hard to escape from the position she was in, but she wasn't so sure that she wanted to escape. When the initial shock subsided she responded and smiled into the kiss. She had nothing to fear; she could recognize those lips anywhere. When they finally broke apart a mischievous smile graced her face.

"I missed you today….."

Hermione 's smile widened.

"I missed you too……"

Harry lowered his head to kiss her neck. Hermione reacted immediately gasping at his touch and kisses.

"Like you wouldn't believe….."

Within seconds Hermione's shirt had disappeared along with Harry's. Hermione was flooded with emotions as their skin came in contact. Her nipples peaked inevitably against Harry's hard chest. His firm chest moved deliciously against her as they continued their battle of tongues. He showed no mercy in his ministrations. It seemed as if he wished for no inch of her to go unkissed. It made her feel simultaneously wonderful and precious.

When he took a breast into his moth she moaned. When he fondled the other she gasped. When his hand ventured down to her shorts and explored inside teasingly she couldn't resist moaning his name. Needless to say it encouraged him.

"Harry, Harry, wait please."

The please stopped his torture and he rose off her to allow her to speak. Even though he wanted to let her speak, it was hard to focus on her when she looked so thoroughly ravished. She spoke but all he that held his attention was her red pouty lips swollen from kissing him, her wild chestnut hair that fanned about her head like a halo framing the angel she was, and her chest that heaved slightly from their amorous activities.

"Harry…ugh…..you're not even listening…."

Harry snapped his attention towards her and grinned guiltily.

He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss against her palm.

"Sorry, love, I just couldn't focus. It's awfully hard when you are in this state of dress," his eyes ventured up to gaze at her bare alluring torso before meeting her in the eyes, "….or lack of dress….."

A weak smile twisted her lips.

"Harry what do you feel for me? In my-err our fantasies you never spoke. For all I know you just want my body, and not me."

Harry seized kissing her hand and looked her dead in the eye. She had never seen him look more serious.

"I want all of you, Hermione. Your mind," he kissed her hand,"…your soul…" he kissed her neck, "……and your heart." he sealed her lips with his passionately.

It was as if her already shaky resolve had snapped. She rolled him over, straddling his hips, while still keeping their mouths fused. She lovingly caressed the hard planes of his chest as his tongue explored her mouth thoroughly.

When they broke apart, she felt him do away with her shorts and she made quick work of his pants. Completely bare to one another, Hermione resumed her ministrations.

"What, no panties? And here I thought you were quite the innocent little angel."

Hermione looked up into his eyes and grinded her hips into his pelvis appetizingly. She smirked at the groan that answered her.

"Looks can be deceiving…"

Harry was going out of his mind. She was going to slow. The friction was killing him. The tension was eating him alive. He wanted her now. In one intricate move he was on top of her again. He kissed her hard, wishing to distract from the pain that was to come. Still kissing her, he thrusted into her- penetrating her deeply.

He was expecting her to break the kiss and show a sign of discomfort. Instead all he felt was her wince and kiss him more ardor. She rolled her hips experimentally and he nearly lost himself there. She met him thrust for thrust even as he sped up his movements.

He felt himself reaching his peak quicker and quicker as Hermione kissed him. He wanted her to break first. He wanted this to be more enjoyable for her even though it seemed as though pleasure itself had enwrapped itself around him and squeezed him tightly with bliss.

He broke away from her so once again suck on her breast and slowly his hand circled her center, pushing and prodding.

She threw her head back, arching her body into him as he suckled at her bosom. She was close too. He could feel it as her body tightened around his arousal. With a few more thrusts he finally felt her snap and he too was lost in bliss as her body milked him for what he was worth.

He collapsed atop her, carefully distributing his weight not to crush her. He panted as he felt the warm feeling of the afterglow of what they shared. He could hear her rapid heartbeat as he rested his head on her breasts. She stroked his head and petted his face affectionately. He felt the gentle rise of her bosom as she desperately tried to calm her heart. He had never felt more complete, more whole. He loved it. Closing his eyes and rolling over Hermione, he wrapped an arm possessively around her waist as his body cradled hers against him. They fit perfectly.

Hermione closed her eyes absorbed in the sweet rapture of what getting what she had desired for so long. Aside from the feeling of complete happiness, a fleeting thought crossed her mind.

'_I have to disagree with what they say. Great minds do fantasize alike.'_

* * *

**_Please review. I know it's not a satisfying ending, but please review. Every single one is appreciated._**


End file.
